


Notorious

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Sexual Content, Violence, minor though I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "For her, it all began with a desperate need to survive. For him, it all began with a need to protect."Serial Killer AU





	Notorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts), [walrusmaterial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusmaterial/gifts), [CricketScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketScribbles/gifts).



> I'm not sure about this, but posting it anyway!  
> Written for this post: http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/post/182542352491/serial-killer-au-do-you-have-any-idea-where

For her, it all began with a desperate need to survive. For him, it all began with a need to protect. 

They met in a bar a year into her marriage, it was a Friday night and Jake had been away on a trip. Ellie had gone just for the company of strangers and a drink or two. Until Nick had sat on the stool next to her, a cocky smirk on his lips and gleam in his eye. Usually she ignored men who came up to her but as her eyes looked into his, she was already in deep. 

Right away the flirting had started, her ring evident on her finger but neither of them cared. It was refreshing and exciting for her, and Nick had turned out to be great company. 

It was when she went out the back to quickly take a phone call that things changed. Ellie never noticed the two men walking towards her from the alley until it was too late. 

Nick had came outside to hear her screaming as the men had her pinned to the ground. He wasted no time in throwing them off her, starting a fight with one while the other took the opportunity to come after her. 

Ellie was ready to fight back this time.

After what seemed like an hour but was only minutes, both had blood on them as they breathed heavily staring at the two men. Nick's fists were bloody, and Ellie had a spatter of blood on her shirt and neck from bashing something heavy she had found near the trash into the man's head. 

They had looked at each other with a fire in their eyes. A thrill and a feeling of power ran through Ellie. Something she hadn't felt since the day of her high school graduation when she made all her bullies pay for their years of torture. 

After covering the bodies the best they could, Ellie ended up at Nick's apartment to clean up. Adrenaline was running through their bodies when their eyes locked after her shower.

Ellie never could tell who initiated the kiss first. Only that it was desperate, rough, and Ellie swore she had tasted blood. She woke up the next morning to see scratch marks running down his back and bruises on her hips. And a craving deep within. 

They kept on with their lives and kept their contact limited to burn phones and secret meetings. Both confessed to the itch they felt, the craving for that rush they felt when looking at the bodies. 

And so began the trail of bodies they left behind. 

Both kept on with their lives acting normal as could be, and when Nick had decided to be a federal agent and go undercover for NCIS, they agreed to no more. 

Nick got to use his anger at times undercover, but kept his promise to not purposely kill without Ellie. Ellie on the other hand did her best to bury her urge. When Jake had revealed his cheating, Ellie had curled her fingers around her knife feeling the anger and temptation but the only thing that stopped her was the promise to not kill without Nick, and the little reminder in her head that she had cheated first and multiple times.

But as time went by..

All bets were off as Nick came back into her life.

As Nick held his badge in his hand, they locked eyes and shared a heated look that McGee completely missed. A little smirk on Nick's lips was enough for the fire in her veins to begin once more. 

* * *

Ellie stared at the screen that showed Nick's picture. 

Her lips twitched upwards. Their plans were underway and going perfectly. 

A body was discovered in Director Vance's house a week ago, it had taken some time to get an ID with how much damage was done to the body. 

Devon Fregar.

Nick had made sure to leave a trail leading directly to him but by that time, he had already disappeared. They had discovered Devon had been questioned by Metro for sexual assault, of a minor no less. 

Gibbs and McGee had been adamant that Nick was still the agent they knew when they got the name of the minor.

Amanda Campbell, Nick's niece. 

They tried desperately to get a hold of Lucia who had went back to Florida with Amanda after a failed fight to get Devon arrested, but they had fallen off the grid. There had been questions thrown around on  _ why _ Nick didn't tell anyone or use his own connections.

Ellie knew this had been the plan all along. How could Nick kill him if he had been sent to prison? 

But still, their co-workers had stood by Nick. 

Until more bodies started piling up all leading to Nick in some way. 

Now his picture had a permanent spot on their screens as they worked with the FBI to find him.

* * *

She sat in Vance's office with him standing across from her joined by SecNav and the Director of the FBI. She supposed it was meant to be intimidating, but Ellie just felt amused.

Their questions were the same as they were for all the other staff in the building who were on a friendly bases with Nick. 

_ “Do you have any idea where Torres is?”  _

_ “No. I wish I did, but I don't.” _

She played the part of betrayed friend and co-worker perfectly like she had been doing since the beginning. 

Ellie stood turning her back from them.

A smirk formed on her lips.

It was only a matter of time until they all found out the truth.

She'd be joining Nick soon. Just like they planned.

* * *

A week later Ellie drove along a dead road surrounded by trees, her headlights ahead being the only light. 

She smiled when she pulled up to the only house for miles and miles, one you wouldn't have known was there unless you knew where to find it.

Using her key, Ellie moved inside not bothering to turn on any lights as she made her way in the dark down to the secret passageway leading to the basement.

“You started without me.” Ellie said with a pout as she went down the stairs.

A muffled scream came from the man who had his wrists above him in chains in the middle of the room. 

She paid him no mind and instead focused on Nick who had a sheen of sweat already on his shirtless body. Ellie smirked as she let her eyes wander. 

“Sorry babe.” Nick said with a grin. “He just wouldn't shut up.”

“So you decided to tape his mouth shut  _ after _ a beating?” Ellie raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

Nick shrugged. “I was bored.”

Ellie grinned and walked over to him, her hands slowly running down his body as she kissed him. 

“Sorry you had to wait, but now the real fun can start.”

More muffled shouts went ignored.

Nick's hands went to her ass, pushing her body against his. “And you wore the dress-” His eyes darkened. “As much as I'd love to rip it off you now, we have a guest.”

Ellie smirked. She had purposely bought the red dress with the image of him ripping it off her. “Hmm we could always make him wait, he isn't going anywhere.”

Nick pulled back one of his hands, giving her ass a smack that only made her want him more. “You're the one who told me it was rude to let our guests wait.”

She huffed. “Fine.”

Ellie walked over to the man and ripped the tape off his mouth making him gasp from the sting.

“Ellie!” He said hoarsely. “How- what-”

Her lips lifted into a smirk. “Long time no see, Jake.”

Jake's eyes widened in fear as she grabbed the knife Nick handed to her.

“Don't- you don't have to do this! I- I know I cheated but I loved you Ellie!” 

She threw her head back in laughter. “I don't give a shit that you cheated on me, hell I cheated on you first with no regrets.” His eyes quickly shifted to Nick before he flinched, probably remembering Nick using him a punching bag. “Yes with him, it was..oh so very satisfying.”

Nick chuckled from behind her. 

“Then why- why are you doing this?” Jake's breathing picked up as he started to panic, but Ellie could tell it was taking a lot out of him from injuries Nick had caused. 

Ellie tilted her head and smiled. “Because it's fun.”

She slashed the knife across his chest. Jake let out a shout half in surprised and half in pain. 

“Please! Ellie please!”

“No point in begging  _ Jake _ .” Nick said with a small grin. “It only adds to her fun.”

Ellie made a couple of more slashes across his chest, blood starting to drip onto the ground. 

“Don't worry Jake, we aren't taking our time with you. Frankly, you're not worth it.” Ellie said. 

She put the tip of the knife to his stomach, slowly putting more and more pressure making Jake whimper as he started crying.

Nick walked up behind her, one of his hands wrapping around hers on the handle of the knife while the other was on her waist. He smirked at Jake as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

The knife entered Jake's body seconds later, a scream leaving his lips. 

Ellie removed her hand, giving Nick a nod. 

Nick ripped it out, blood pouring out of the wound. Nick stabbed him again, another scream forced out his mouth.

Their screams were one of the best parts.

Ellie pressed herself against his back, her hands unbuckling his belt as Nick stabbed Jake once more, this time giving the knife a good twist.

Jake's mouth opened in a wordless scream right before he coughed, blood dripping down his chin. 

“Leave him, he'll be dead soon.” Ellie whispered in Nick's ear. 

Nick chuckled at her impatience but did what he was told, turning to Ellie he ripped the dress off like he'd been wanting to do since she wore it the first time.

A groan left his mouth. She had been wearing nothing under it the whole time.

Ellie smirked as Nick shoved her against the cold wall. Her hands finishing undoing his jeans, Nick was kissing her neck as she did so. Her hand running along his already hard length as she shoved his boxers down. A gasp left her lips as Nick sank his teeth into her skin. 

Nick kicked the rest of his clothes away before his hands roamed her body, leaving streaks of blood behind. 

Ellie moaned softly at the feeling of Nick's teeth on her skin as his fingers ran along her wetness, giving her the touch she wanted since he had first touched her. She glanced over his shoulder to see Jake had his head lowered, a puddle of blood growing under him. But still alive, his eyes unfocused but on them.

She smirked as a thought came to her.

“Nick..” Ellie said, her voice a little breathless as she felt pleasure go through her when his fingers expertly rubbed against her clit. “Fuck me.”

A growl left him as he looked at her, his eyes dark with lust. Nick gripped her thighs, using the support of the wall behind her to lift her. Ellie wrapped her legs around him.

“Fuck.” She groaned out when Nick wasted no time in entering her completely. They had sex plenty of times but there was still a slight burn that she loved.

Ellie moaned as Nick's fingers gripped her hips tightly, she knew they'd leave bruises just like every time they fucked after a kill. 

Her eyes went to Jake as she smirked once more. Or before their kill was even dead. Tears fell as he felt his breathing slow. Ellie's little show being the last thing he sees.

As Nick's thrusts got more rough, her fingers scratched down his back, which only seemed to egg him on more. 

Another loud ‘fuck’ left her as Nick gave a hard thrust at the same time as his teeth once again sunk into her flesh but this time hard enough to make her bleed. Nick then crashed his lips to hers, Ellie moaned in pleasure against his lips at the slight taste of blood and the feeling of him pounding into her. 

“Just let go babe.” 

His hands tightened on her hips, making her feel the pain of his grip. A whimper fell from her lips. One of his hands moved from her hips to her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hand tightened, her breathing becoming a little constricted. 

“Fuck Ellie.” He growled, his thrusts getting a little erratic as he got closer. “Be a good girl for once and do as your told. Cum.”

“Nick!” She shouted with a gasp from the pressure on her throat. Ellie felt his fingers against her once more, a sound close to a sob mixed with a moan leaving her lips as she fell off the edge causing her to tighten around Nick. He buried his face in her neck with a loud groan. Ellie moaned softly, she always loved when he came inside her. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds catching their breath before Nick pulled out and set her back on the ground, his hands on her waist knowing her legs would be weak. 

“God I love you Ellie.” Nick mumbled, pressing a kiss to her lips. Ellie loved his soft kisses as much as she loved the rough ones. 

“I love you too Nick.” 

* * *

Jake was found the next day.

Gibbs and McGee had rushed to her apartment the second they found out, only to come upon the body of an NSA analyst Ellie had worked with. A note was left on the body.

_ Together at last. Good luck finding us, the chase is half the fun.  _

An ‘N’ and ‘E’ were written in blood on the back. It came back as Jake's.

* * *

A couple watched from a distance hidden from view as two teenagers about the age of seventeen walked out of school laughing, waving to another group of teens as they walked over to where a man and woman waited by a car. 

“Come on Johnny, Morgan!” Called the man. “We have to pick up Gibbs before heading to the Palmer's!”

“Coming Dad!” They called back, jogging over to their parents. 

Nick wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders as they turned and walked away. 

It was time to completely move on.

* * *

A week later they were back into the lives they had in California for the last eleven years. 

Natanael and Elise Garza were your normal happily married couple with their eleven year old son Dylan. 

Elise watched her husband and son throw a football around the backyard. 

Their lives as Nick and Ellie, notorious serial killer couple, ended when she found out she was pregnant. It was hard to resist their urges and change everything, but it was for their baby. Luckily it seemed things had just snapped into place the first time they held him. 

They no longer looked like the couple still plastered on the Most Wanted walls. 

Nick Torres and Ellie Bishop would be names remembered by many, but they no longer existed.


End file.
